lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.07 Der Nachtfalter/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Die Höhle. Charlie spielt mit seiner Gitarre herum. Er blinzelt heftig und schwitzt sichtlich, fährt sich mit den Fingern hastig über die Augen. Er seufzt. Locke kommt vorbei. Locke: Charlie. Charlie ignoriert ihn. Locke: Charlie. Charlie hebt den Kopf und sieht Locke an. Locke: Wie wär's, machen wir einen Spaziergang? Charlie: Nein. Nein danke, Locke. Ich bleib heute lieber hier drin. Locke: Komm schon, frische Luft tut dir gut. Die beiden starren einander einen Moment lang an. Dann wendet Locke sich ab. SCHNITT. Das Strandcamp. Jack hockt in seinem Krankenzelt und betrachtet die Polizeifotos von Kate. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Es gibt hübschere Fotos von mir. [Ihre Stimme erschrickt Jack. Er dreht sich herum, bemerkt, dass sie direkt hinter ihm steht, steht auf und sieht sie fast etwas verlegen an] Und auch kleinere, falls du was für die Brieftasche brauchst. Jack: [Rasch] Ich wollte hier nochwas holen, und das war... das war bei meinen Sachen. [Er klappt den Zettel zusammen und gibt ihn Kate, wendet sich wieder seinen Sachen zu] Kate: [Ernster] Du bleibst nicht? Jack: Ich weiß, ich wiederhol mich, aber die Höhlen bieten uns Schutz. Ist vernünftiger als hier am Strand zu bleiben. Kate: Du bist sauer auf mich. Jack: Nein, Kate, ich.. verstehe nur nicht, wieso du nicht mit mir kommst... mit uns. Anderthalb Kilometer von hier, wenn überhaupt. Kate: Wir sind erst acht Tage hier. Da richt ich mich nicht häuslich ein. Jack: Ich will auch von der Insel weg, aber du weißt genau, dass das so bald nicht klappen wird. Kate: Sayid hat einen Plan. Jack: Ja, rausfinden, wo der Notruf herkommt. Ich weiß. Kate: Das Signal kommt von irgendwo auf der Insel. Wenn wir herausfinden, woher.. Jack: Hör zu, das Signal läuft seit 16 Jahren, Kate. Und die Frau, die es gesendet hat wurde nicht gerettet. Wie kommst du darauf, dass das bei uns anders ist? Kate: Ich glaube dran. Jack: Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht. Sawyer kommt ins Zelt spaziert. Sawyer: Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch was ganz anderes von ihr. Kate: [Ungeduldig] Was willst du, Sawyer? Sawyer: Na, der Doc will doch umziehen. Da hab ich gedacht, ich mach mich hier breit, bevor es ein anderer tut. [Er lässt seine Taschen im Zelt fallen. Jack macht sich wieder daran, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken] Hier kann man was draus machen. Vielleicht find ich ja ne Mitbewohnerin. Jack: [Zu Kate] Wir sehen uns dann. Er verlässt mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken und einer Tasche unter dem Arm das Zelt. Kate sieht ihm nach. Sawyer grinst und winkt Jack nach. SCHNITT. Charlie geht in den Dschungel hinaus und sieht sich bei jedem Schritt prüfend um. Plötzlich klingt in unmittelbarer Nähe das Knurren eines wilden Tieres auf. Charlie bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und sieht suchend um sich. Charlie: [Flüstert] Locke? [Das Knurren wird lauter und bedrohlicher] Bist du das? Er fährt herum, als er ein Tier quieken hört. Doch außer Bäumen und Buschwerk ist nichts zu sehen. Dennoch halten die Geräusche an, drohend und eindringlich. Charlie rennt los. Das Quieken geht weiter, folgt ihm. Charlie rennt und versucht, Blicke zurückzuwerfen. Während er durch den Dschungel hetzt, geht das Bild in einen RÜCKBLICK über. Rückblick Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Vater, vergib mir, ich habe gesündigt. Er ist im Beichtstuhl einer Kirche. Der Priester öffnet das kleine Fenster zwischen den beiden Kammern. Charlie kniet nieder, die Hände wie zum Gebet flach aneinandergepresst. Charlie: Seit meiner letzten Beichte ist eine Woche vergangen. Priester: Sprich weiter, mein Sohn. Charlie: Gestern Nacht hatte ich ... körperlichen Kontakt mit einem mir unbekannten Mädchen. Priester: Ich verstehe. Sonst noch was? Charlie: Ja. Und gleich im Anschluss daran hatte ich.. körperlichen Kontakt mit einem anderen Mädchen, und im Anschluss daran hab ich dabei zugesehen, wie die beiden... körperlichen Kontakt miteinander hatten. Verstehen Sie, es liegt an meiner Band, Vater, Drive Shaft. Wir spielen in vielen Clubs, in Manchester, und wir sind ziemlich bekannt, Groupies und so.. Na ja, und diese.. also diese Mädchen, die-die können einen ziemlich in Versuchung führen, verstehen Sie? Sie wissen schon, was ich meine. Priester: Wir alle werden in Versuchung geführt, aber, ob du ihr nachgibst liegt nur an dir, verstehst du, mein Sohn? Das ganze Leben besteht aus Versuchungen und Entscheidungen, nicht wahr? Charlie: Dann habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich muss die Band verlassen. Die Kirchenglocke läutet. Charlie verlässt den Beichtstuhl, geht zu dem Altar mit Weihwasser hinüber, taucht seine Finger ein und bekreuzigt sich. Als er sich dem Ausgang zuwendet, klingt ein lautes hastiges Trommelgeräusch auf, zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er dreht sich um und erblickt seinen Bruder, Liam Pace, in einer der Kirchenbänke, die Füße respektlos auf die nächste Bank ausgestreckt und mit Händen rastlos auf das Holz trommelnd. Charlie geht rasch zu ihm hinüber. Liam Pace: [Spöttisch] Selig, die reinen Herzen sind, denn sie werden Gott schauen. Charlie: Liam, was soll das? Wir sind in ner Kirche. Schuhe runter, Mann! Liam Pace: Entspann dich, Chorknabe. Ich bringe dir frohe Botschaft, Kleiner. Halt dich fest. Das ist unsere Chance. [Er gibt Charlie einen Umschlag.] Wir haben einen Plattenvertrag. Aus dir wird ein Rockstar. Charlie starrt auf den Umschlag hinunter. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS Inselabschnitt Charlie rennt und rennt, das Quieken dicht auf den Fersen. Es ist ein Wildschwein, das hinter ihm herrennt. Er will zu den Bäumen hinüber, stolpert, doch rennt weiter, fängt an zu klettern. Plötzlich wird eine Falle ausgelöst. Ein Seil, an dem ein Netz voller schwerer Gepäckstücke hängt, gleitet nach unten, während das Schwein in einem zweiten Netz gefangen und in die Luft hochgezogen wird. Charlie starrt das Schwein an, das sich verzweifelt wehrt und windet. Locke tritt hinter den Bäumen hervor. Charlie wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Locke: Gute Arbeit, Charlie. Als Köder bist du spitze. Charlie: [Grimmig] Schön, dass ich helfen konnte. [Locke lächelt ihn an] Jetzt rück meinen verdammten Stoff raus. [Sie starren einander an. Charlie geht auf Locke zu] Hörst du, was ich sage? Ich will meinen Stoff wiederhaben. Ich brauch ihn. Locke: Dennoch hast du ihn mir gegeben. Hmm. Charlie: Und das war ein Scheißfehler. Mir geht's beschissen. Schnallst du das nicht. Locke: Du bist viel stärker, als du denkst, Charlie, und ich werd's dir beweisen. Ich lasse dich dreimal um deine Drogen betteln. Und beim dritten Mal gebe ich sie dir wieder. Also, damit das klar ist, das war Nummer 1. Charlie: Wieso? Wieso? Wieso machst du das? Willst du mich fertigmachen? Los, rück mein Zeug raus und das war's dann. Locke: Wenn ich das mache, hast du keine Wahl, Charlie. Und der freie Wille, Entscheidungen treffen zu können, die auf mehr basieren, als bloßem Instinkt ist das einzige, was dich von ihm unterscheidet. Er deutet auf das arme wilde Schwein im Netz, packt dann seinen Kopf. Das Schwein fängt an zu quieken. Im Hintergrund ist gleich darauf deutlich zu hören, wie Locke ihm die Kehle durchschneidet. SCHNITT. Das Strandcamp. Sayid steckt eine lange Metallstange in den Sand, während er Kate und Boone seinen Plan erklärt. Sayid: Drei Antennen. Drei Eckpunkte eines Dreiecks. Eine hier am Strand. [Er gibt Kate eine Antenne] Eine wird Kate im Dschungel anbringen, circa zwei Kilometer von hier, und die dritte werd ich auf dem Berg positionieren, da oben. [Er deutet zu den Bergen hinauf] Wenn der Notruf von dieser Französin von einem Punkt innerhalb des Dreiecks gesendet wird, dann werde ich die Quelle finden. Aber es gibt zwei Schwierigkeiten. Boone: War ja klar. Sayid: Die Batterien, die ich an den Antennen angebracht habe sind schwach. Keine Ahnung wie lang die halten. Eine Minute, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht auch weniger. Kate: Sie müssen also auf der richtigen Position sein, bevor wir sie anschalten. Boone: Moment mal, woher sollen wir wissen, wann alle in der richtigen Position sind. Wir haben doch keinen Kontakt zueinander. Sayid greift in seinen Rucksack und holt drei Feuerwerksraketen heraus. Kate: Silvesterraketen? Sayid: Wir sollten froh sein, dass es Schmuggler gibt. Also, wenn ich soweit bin, dann werd ich meine abfeuern. Wenn ihr zwei sie seht, feuert ihr eure ab. Sobald die letzte abgefeuert wurde, schalten wir unsere Antennen an. Kate: Und was ist mit Schwierigkeit Nummer 2? Sayid: Die Batterie vom Transceiver ist tot, und ohne den Transceiver können wir das Ganze vergessen. Mit einem Akku aus einem Laptop würde es vielleicht funktionieren, aber ich hab bis jetzt keinen finden können. Kate: Ich glaub, ich hab ne Idee. SCHNITT. Kate unterhält sich mit Sawyer in seinem frisch bezogenen Zelt. Kate: Du hortest seit dem Crash alles, was du in die Finger bekommst und hast nicht mal'n Laptop? Sawyer sitzt ganz gemütlich mit seinem Buch "Unten am Fluss" da und sieht zu Kate auf. Sawyer: Was sind wir heute gereizt? Liebeskummer wegen Jack, dem starken Höhlenmann? Kate: Muss echt anstrengend sein. Sawyer: Was denn? Kate: Das Leben als Parasit. Immer nur nehmen, nie geben. Sawyer: Du hast mich absolut durchschaut, was? Kate: Jetzt versteh ich das. Du willst nicht von der Insel weg, weil es nichts gibt, das auf dich wartet. Du vermisst keinen, keiner vermisst dich. .. Sawyer: Oh, was für ein Einfühlungsvermögen. Kate: Mit fühlen hat das nichts zu tun. Ich bedaure dich. Amüsiert holt Sawyer einen Laptop hervor, zieht die Batterie heraus und hält sie Kate hin. Sawyer: Du hättest nur "bitte" sagen brauchen. Kate greift nach der Batterie, doch Sawyer zieht sie kurz vorher weg. Grinst sie an. Und gibt sie ihr dann. SCHNITT. Das Höhlencamp. Charlie zupft auf seiner Gitarre herum. Er blickt auf, als Hurley und Jack hereinkommen. Sie tragen jeder Gepäckstücke und ein größeres zwischen sich. Hurley: Alter, was ist da drin, Ziegelsteine? Jack: Ich hab alles eingepackt, was uns hier nützlich sein könnte und was die anderen entbehren konnten. Charlie: Hey, soll ich euch helfen? [Hurley lässt sein Ende der Tasche los, und sie fällt zu Boden] Ich hab unser Bandequipment geschleppt, bevor wir Roadies hatten, als wir noch nicht erfolgreich waren. Hier.. Jack: Charlie, der Reißverschluss ist... [Die Tasche klappt auf, und der gesamte Inhalt kippt aus]... kaputt. Charlie: Tschuldige. Ich wollte nur helfen. Er hockt sich hin, um die Sachen wieder einzusammeln. Jack: Ich weiß. Ist schon okay. [Zu Hurley] Hey, pack mal bei den anderen Taschen mit an? Hurley: [Wenig begeistert] Oh, will ich das? Hurley folgt Jack nach draußen. Charlie greift in die Tasche und nimmt sich ein paar Medikamentenpackungen, überfliegt suchend die Beschreibungen. Jack kommt mit weiteren Taschen zurück. Jack: Was machst du da? Charlie: Oh, ich hab äh ... Kopfweh. Jack: [Wirft einen Blick auf das Medikament in Charlies Hand] Diazepam. [Wirft Charlie einen Blick zu] Gegen Angstzustände. Charlie: Ich wollte Aspirin. Jack: Das hier ist verdammt hartes Zeug. Charlie: [Reibt sich die Augen]Ja, klar. Jack: [Besorgt] Hey, alles okay? Du siehst so.. Charlie: Ich -- nein, alles okay. Ich hab nur Kopfweh.. Er macht sich wieder daran, die auf dem Boden verstreuten Dinge einzusammeln. Jack hilft ihm. Jack: Charlie, lass nur. Hol dir'n Wasser. Vielleicht bist du dehydriert. Charlie, ich mach das schon. Hol dir doch'n Wasser. [Er stoppt ihn] Ich brauch dich jetzt nicht. Charlie nickt still, schnappt seine Gitarre, geht ein Stück weg und setzt sich auf den Boden. Er wirft einen Blick zu Jack hinüber, der schon wieder in seine Arbeit beschäftigt ist, und erinnert sich... Rückblick Im Hintergrund läuten Kirchenglocken. Liam Pace: [Im Hintergrund] Komm schon, Charlie-Boy, ohne dich bringt's das nicht. Charlie und Liam gehen über den Kirchenhof. Liam Pace: Du bist Drive Shaft, verdammte Scheiße. Ein paar Nonnen gehen an ihnen vorbei, und Charlie bleibt beschämt stehen. Charlie: [Flüstert] Pass auf, was du sagst. Liam Pace: Das ist unsere große Chance, Mann. [Liam steckt den Umschlag in seine Jackentasche] Was ist? Willst du nicht berühmt werden? Charlie: Darum geht's mir doch gar nicht. Ich will nur Musik machen. Liam Pace: Ja, deine Musik. Die hat uns den Vertrag gebracht. Ich halte einfach nur meine Fresse hin und singe. Willst du mir meine Chance versauen, berühmt zu werden? Charlie: Liam, es geht nicht um dich, verstehst du? Es ist... ich liebe die Band. Aber.. ich will was anderes machen. Ich krieg das nicht auf die Reihe. Liam Pace: Wir schaukeln das schon, weil wir aufeinander aufpassen werden. Wir kümmern uns umeinander, wir sind doch Brüder, oder? Oder? Liam fängt an spielerisch mit Charlie zu raufen, doch Charlie steigt nicht gleich mit ein. Charlie: Warte, warte! Warte, warte, warte! Eins musst du mir versprechen. Wenn die Sache aus dem Ruder läuft, egal was passiert.. wenn ich aufhören will, machen wir'n Abgang. Liam Pace: [Nickt] Wir machen nen Abgang. Charlie: Liam, versprich's mir. Liam Pace: Wir machen nen Abgang. Du bist der Rockstar, Bruderherz. Da lächelt Charlie. Sie lächeln einander an. Charlie boxt Liam spielerisch und ergreift die Flucht. Lachend jagen die beiden sich durch den Kirchenhof. Liam Pace: Oh! Na, warte! Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den kleinen Wasserfällen der Höhle. Jin kniet daneben und holt Wasser. Er gießt etwas kaltes Wasser über sein rotes Handgelenk. Sun kommt dazu und wirft einen Blick auf seine wunde Haut. Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] Arzt sollte sich dein Handgelenk ansehen. Jin: heilt schon wieder... [Besorgt beugt sie sich vor, um einen näheren Blick darauf zu werfen. Jin bemerkt das helle Trägertop, das sie trägt]hast du da an? Das ist unanständig. [Sun sieht an sich herunter.] dich. Sun: ist zu heiß. Er starrt sie fassungslos an, doch Sun bleibt fest. SCHNITT. Hurley geht zu Charlie hinüber. Er trägt einen Gitarrenkoffer. Hurley: Hey Alter, ist das von dir? [Er hält ihm den Gitarrenkoffer hin] Charlie: Oh, ja. Du wunderst dich sicher, weil ich bei Drive Shaft Bass gespielt hab. Ich hab ein paar Songs auf ihr komponiert, "You All Everybody"? Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Hör zu, Mann, Jack will, dass du'n anderen Platz dafür suchst. Er räumt grade um, und sagt das Ding ist im Weg. Damit geht Hurley wieder. Charlie starrt ihm unzufrieden hinterher. Dann atmet er einmal ein, steht auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu Jack. SCHNITT. Jack ist in einem hinteren dunklen Teil der Höhle, als Charlie ihn findet. Charlie: [Verärgert] Hey, pass mal auf. N Haufen Leute bewundern mich, die respektieren mich. Und du? Jack dreht sich zu ihm um, er hat eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und ist sichtlich verwirrt. Jack: Charlie ... Charlie: [Ereifert sich] Du behandelst mich als wär ich'n Kind, das mal wieder nicht durchblickt. Jack: Was ist? Ich versteh nicht. Charlie: "Charlie ist nicht der Richtige für sowas", "Charlie ist nur im Weg", "Charlie soll lieber das machen". Jack: Setz dich mal hin und lass dich ansehen. Charlie: Du willst dich um mich kümmern, ja? Wir kümmern uns um einander, so läuft das also. Jack: Charlie, jetzt beruhige dich erstmal. Charlie: Das kannst du vergessen! Jack: Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, was du hier abziehst. Charlie: [Brüllt] Hey, du kennst mich nicht! Ich bin ein verdammter Rockstar! Plötzlich fängt es in der Höhle an zu grummeln und zu zittern. Steine fallen von der Decke herunter. Hurley steht draußen beim Eingang und reißt geschockt die Augen auf, als der hintere Teil der Höhle plötzlich zusammenbricht. Hurley: Oh nein. Beim Wasserfall stehen Jin und Sun und starren fassungslos auf den schwankenden Boden unter ihren Füßen. Jin zieht Sun weg. Der Höhlenabschnitt bricht völlig zusammen. Dicke Staubwolken dringen heraus. Das Geräusch von schweren fallenden Steinbrocken durchdringt die Stille. Sun und Jin sind wie erstarrt. Sun: Oh! [Jin läuft los, um nach den anderen zu sehen] Charlie hustet heftig, als er sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnt. Er bleibt stehen, sieht zurück zu dem Höhlenabschnitt, der nun völlig zusammengebrochen und unpassierbar ist. Hurley rennt zu ihm hinüber. Hurley: Charlie, wo ist Jack? [Charlie hustet so heftig, dass er Hurley gar nicht gehört hat. Hurley geht näher an ihn heran] Wo ist Jack? Noch immer hustend deutet Charlie zurück zu dem großen Steinhaufen. Hurley läuft dort hinüber und beginnt wie von Sinnen nach Jack zu brüllen. Hurley: Jack! Jack, hörst du mich?! [Jin kommt hinzu] Charlie: Keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Wir haben nur geredet und dann, dann kam die Decke runter. Das ging so verdammt schnell. Hurley: Alter, wir müssen Hilfe holen. Charlie, lauf runter zum Strand und hol Hilfe! Charlie: Okay, mach ich. [Er dreht sich um und rast los] Hurley: [Ruft ihm nach] Und vergiss Kate nicht! SCHNITT. Kate und Sayid gehen durch den Dschungel. Kate: Was wir hier machen – eine Art Phantomhilferuf nachjagen – wie hoch ist die Chance, dass das hinhaut? Sayid: Nicht schlechter als die, einen Flugzeugabsturz zu überleben. Kate: Bei sowas gibt's doch meistens Überlebende. Sayid: Bei so einem nicht. Das Heck ist weggebrochen als wir noch in der Luft waren, wir haben eine Riesenschneise in den Dschungel geschlagen und wir haben überlebt mit nichts weiter als ein paar Schrammen. Wie erklärst du dir das? Kate: [Schüttelt ihren Kopf] Wir hatten einfach Schwein. Sayid: So viel Glück hat keiner. Wir hätten nicht überleben dürfen. Kate: Nein, Sayid, manche Dinge passieren einfach ohne dass was dahintersteckt. Sie gehen langsam weiter. SCHNITT. Boone und Shannon lungern am Strand herum. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Hey! Boone dreht sich um und erblickt Charlie, der zum Strand runtergerannt kommt. Charlie: Hey! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Charlie hält vor Michael an, der bei Walt und Vincent sitzt. Michael steht auf. Michael: Was ist los, Mann? Charlie: Jack ist verschüttet! Boone rennt hinüber. Boone: Was? Charlie: Eine Höhle ist eingestürzt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch lebt. Macht schon, wir müssen los. Michael wendet sich ein paar umstehenden Männern zu. Michael: Hey, äh, Scott? Steve: Ich bin Steve. Scott: Ich bin Scott. Michael: Notfall. Schnappt euch ein paar Jungs und dann nichts wie los. Charlie: Wir müssen sofort los. Boone schließt sich der aufbrechenden Gruppe an. Boone: Schnell-schnell-schnell. Michael: Komm schon, hey komm. Gehen wir. Dann erinnert Boone sich. Bleibt stehen, sieht zu Shannon hinüber, die auf einem Flugzeugrad sitzt. Boone: Shannon, du musst was ganz Wichtiges für mich machen, okay? Punkt 5 Uhr musst du die Antenne da drüben einschalten. Da ist unten son-son-son Schalter dran Shannon schiebt ihre Sonnenbrille hoch und schüttelt den Kopf. Shannon: Wieso? Boone: Weil Kate und Sayid den französischen Notruf orten wollen. Verstehst du, die Batterien von den Antennen haben nicht viel Saft. Du musst warten bis die anderen ihre Raketen abgefeuert haben. Dann schießt du deine hoch, und dann schaltetst du die Antenne an, klar? Shannon: Also, wo ist nochmal der Schalter? Boone: Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Kannst du das oder kannst du das nicht? Shannon: [Schnippisch] Ja, das kann ich. Boone: Okay. Okay. Er gibt ihr die Rakete, fährt herum und rennt den anderen nach. Auch Charlie ist bereits auf dem Rückweg, als er sich erinnert. Er wendet sich an Boone. Charlie: Warte. Kate. Hey, wir müssen Kate Bescheid sagen. Hinter ihnen steht Sawyer und wringt seine nassen Klamotten aus. Er sieht auf. Sawyer: Pech, Sportsfreund. Die ist weg. Ist mit Mohammed im Wald verschwunden, vor 10 Minuten. Charlie: In welche Richtung? Sawyer: Keine Panik, Amigo. Ich weiß, wo sie sind. Charlie: Ja, aber -- Sawyer: Ich sag’s ihr. Stress einfach.. irgendwo anders weiter. Sawyer macht sich langsam auf den Weg und läßt Charlie zurück. Rückblick Drive Shaft stehen auf einer Bühne vor unzähligen kreischenden Fans und spielen. Liam Pace: [singt] You all, everybody Charlie/Liam Pace: [singen] You all, everybody Charlie sieht zu Liam hinüber, überrascht, denn Liam sing seinen Part des Songs. Liam lässt sich von Charlies Blick nicht stören. Liam Pace: [singt] Acting like it's stupid people / wearing expensive clothes Charlie will zu ihm hinübergehen, doch der Song ist noch nicht zu Ende, die Band spielt, Liam sing unbeschwert... also geht Charlie zu seinem eigenen Mikrophon zurück. Liam Pace: [singt] You all, everybody / you all, everybody SCHNITT. Nach dem Auftritt zieht sich die Band durch den Tunnel hindurch in den Backstagebereich zurück. Überall lungern Fans herum. Kameras blitzen. Die Fans jubeln. Liam betritt als erster den Backstagebereich. Charlie und die anderen folgen. Liam Pace: Alles klar. Hi. Charlie ist nicht so aufgekratzt und ausgelassen wie sein Bruder, wirft ihm immer wieder Blicke zu. Liam achtet nicht darauf, er begrüßt die anderen Leute im Raum. Liam Pace: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, Alter. Schön das du da bist. Stimmen rufen: Liam! Die Show war echt abgefahren, Liam scheint der Star der Show zu sein und sonnt sich sichtlich darin. Er umarmt Leute, verschenkt Küsschen und schäkert mit den Mädchen. Charlie geht zu ihm hinüber als Liam sich für einen Moment über das Essen auf einem Tisch hermacht. Charlie: Verdammt, was war das? Liam Pace: Na ne geile Show. Du warst verdammt gut. Charlie: Ich sing den Refrain bei "You all, Everybody." Er nippt an seinem Drink. Liam dreht ihn einmal herum, damit die Kamera hinter Charlie ein Bild von ihnen beiden machen kann. Liam Pace: Oh, ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich war.. ich hab mich hinreißen lassen. Die Leute sind dermaßen abgefahren. Charlie: Ja, ich weiß... Frau: [Ruft im Hintergrund] Liam! Charlie: [fährt fort] aber wenn ich anfange, und du machst einfach mit... Liam Pace: [Ruft über Charlies Kopf hinweg] Ah, die ist cool! Lass sie rein! [Zu Charlie] Kommt nicht wieder vor. Versprochen. [Er schiebt Charlie einfach beiseite und geht zu der Frau hinüber] Hallo Schönheit. Komm, wir holen uns erstmal was zu Trinken. Er nimmt die Frau mit an die Seite. Charlie trinkt einen Schluck, die Augen immer auf Liam und die Frau geheftet. Sieht wie Liam eine kleine Plastiktüte mit einer Droge darin hervorholt. Und ist entsetzt. Liam fängt seinen Blick auf. Grinst. Liam Pace: Entspann dich, Bruderherz. Charlie rührt sich nicht. Liam verschwindet mit der Frau und den Drogen in einem angrenzenden Raum. Das Geräusch der zuschnappenden Tür echot in Charlies Kopf wider. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt Die Höhlen. Alle arbeiten fieberhaft daran, die heruntergefallenen Steine und Felsbrocken wegzusammeln. Michael betritt die Höhle und rennt rasch zu ihnen hinüber. Michael: Hey! Hey, wartet! Hurley: Was? Jack ist da drin! Michael: Ich seh mir das erstmal an, bevor ihr hier rumbuddelt. Wenn es instabil ist, müssen wir... Hurley: Woher willst du wissen, wie.. Michael: Acht Jahre auf dem Bau. [Zu Walt] Hey, Walt, ab nach hinten. Du gehst mir da nicht in die Nähe. Und nimm den Hund mit. Walt: Hat jemand Mr. Locke gesehen? Hurley: Locke ist im Dschungel und murkst irgendwas ab. Keine Ahnung, wo der ist. Während Hurley ein paar Schritte zurücktritt, klettert Michael über die ersten Steinbrocken und sieht sich die Höhlendecke an. Schmutz und Staub fallen herunter. Er sieht um sich. Michael: Okay, also die Seite hier scheint instabil zu sein. Wir dürfen nur da graben, wo keine Gefahr besteht, dass uns alles entgegen kommt. [Michael wendet sich von der Hauptblockade ab und sieht sich nach einer anderen Möglichkeit um. Findet sie] Ja, hier. Wir graben hier, dann stürzt die Decke nicht ein. Immer vier auf einmal. Mit den Händen, bis wir was finden, womit wir schaufeln können. Boone und ein weiterer Mann machen sich sofort an die Arbeit. Michael: Wir arbeiten in Schichten und bewegen uns langsam. [Walt beobachtet seinen Dad.] Alle, die gerade nicht graben, räumen die Steine weg, die wir rausholen und bringen uns Wasser, okay? Sie machen sich daran, die Steine wegzuschaffen. Michael: Fangen wir an. Gib her. Boone gibt Michael den ersten Stein. Michael reicht ihn weiter zu Jin. SCHNITT. Sayid und Kate gehen durch den Dschungel, er ist hier nicht sehr dicht und von Grasflächen durchsetzt. Sawyer holt sie ein. Sawyer: Hey. Kate: Was willst du denn hier? Sawyer: Ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier, um dir was zu sagen. Kate: [Unverblümt] Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich hören will, was du zu sagen hast? Sawyer bleibt stehen und starrt Kate ungläubig an. Nach einem kurzen Moment lächelt er, etwas betroffen. Sawyer: [Langsam und ironisch] Ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass du Recht gehabt hast. Ich helfe niemandem, außer mir selbst. Hier bin ich, siehst du, Helfer in Not. Kate: [ungläubig] Du willst uns helfen? Kate und Sayid gehen weiter. Sawyer schließt sich ihnen an. Sawyer: Hey! Dein Zynismus trifft mich wirklich hart. SCHNITT. Locke arbeitet an seinem erlegten Schwein. Er hat es gehäutet. Sein T-Shirt ist voller Blut. Fliegen surren und summen um ihn herum. Charlie kommt durch die Büsche gestapft. Bleibt vor Locke stehen Locke: Stimmt was nicht, Charlie? Charlie: [Nickt] Ja. Jack. Er ist, äh… es hat einen Unfall gegeben in den Höhlen. Er ist in nem Seitenarm verschüttet. Locke: Versucht jemand, ihn zu brefreien? Charlie: Ja klar, die meisten von uns sind grade dabei. Locke: [Sanft] Warum bist du nicht dort? [Charlie sagt nichts, sieht für einen Moment nur völlig verloren aus. Locke hört auf, an dem Schwein zu arbeiten] Du bist nicht hier, um mir das von Jack zu erzählen. Charlie: [Bittend] Ich brauch meinen Stoff, Locke. Ich halt das einfach nicht länger aus. Locke: Komm mit. Ich würde dir gerne was zeigen. [Er führt ihn zu einem Baum hinüber. Dort am Stamm hängt ein Kokon. Er deutet mit der Messerspitze darauf] Locke: Was glaubst du ist in dem Kokon, Charlie? Charlie: Tja, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ein Schmetterling vielleicht? Locke: Nein, das ist etwas viel Schöneres. Das ist der Kokon eines Nachtfalters. Ist paradox, Schmetterlinge finden alle hübsch, aber Nachtfalter spinnen Seide.. sie sind stärker, schneller.. Charlie: Ist ja spitze, aber warum... Locke: Siehst du das? Die kleine Öffnung? Der Falter ist dabei zu schlüpfen. Noch ist er da drin. Er kämpft. Er gräbt sich seinen Weg durch die dicken Wände des Kokons, siehst du.. ich könnte ihm helfen. Mein Messer nehmen, die Öffnung vorsichtig weiten, und schon wäre der Falter frei. Doch er wäre zu schwach, um zu überleben. Die Natur lässt dich kämpfen, damit du stark wirst. Das war das zweite Mal, dass du deine Drogen zurück wolltest. Charlies Augen weiten sich als Locke das Tütchen hervorholt und ihm zeigt. Locke: Wenn du nochmal fragst, gehören sie dir. Charlie starrt das Tütchen an. SCHNITT. Alle arbeiten wie besessen in der eingestürzten Höhle. Stimme: Weiter, gib her. Weiter. Ganz an der Spitze der Truppe ist Michael und versucht tiefer in den kleinen Tunnel zu kommen, den sie durch den Schuttberg zu graben versuchen. Michael: Hey! [Er kämpft und müht sich mit den Steinen. Etwas gerät ins Rutschen] Wir sind durch! Wir haben ein Loch! Hurley: [Brüllt] Jack! Jack, hörst du mich, Jack? Sie lauschen angespannt nach einer Antwort. Doch es kommt keine. Hurley: [Brüllt] Komm schon, Alter, sag was. Ganz still ist es ringsum, während sie auf Antwort lauschen. Jack stöhnt. Hurley: Ich hör ihn! Boone: [Zu den anderen] Er lebt! Hurley: Jack, Mann, alles okay? Jack: [Mühsam] Ich stecke fest. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. [Er stöhnt.] SCHNITT in die Einbruchstelle. Jack liegt mit etwas aufgerichtetem Oberkörper inmitten der Steine und sieht mühsam um sich. Jack: Ich kann mich nicht rühren! Hurley wirft Michael einen Blick zu. Hurley: Was machen wir jetzt? Wie kriegen wir ihn raus? Michael deutet ihm an, ruhig zu sein, während er darüber nachdenkt. Drinnen stöhnt Jack gequält auf. Als er versucht, sich zu bewegen und freizukommen. Im Hintergrund hört man lose Steine fallen. Jack hält inne und sieht um sich. Jack: [Keuchend] Charlie ... [Ruft] Charlie war bei mir! Hurley: Ihm ist nichts passiert. Michael: Hör mal, Jack? Jack: Ja? Michael: Wir holen dich da raus, Jack? Er grübelt weiter. Drinnen stöhnt Jack und hustet. SCHNITT. Inzwischen sind Sayid und Kate auf eine etwas höher gelegene Ebene gelangt. Sawyer folgt ihnen. Sayid hält an und nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Sayid: Die zweite Antenne stellen wir hier auf. [Zu Sawyer] Willst du immer noch helfen? Kate nimmt die Antenne aus ihrem Rucksack und gibt sie Sayid. Der hält sie Sawyer hin. Sayid: Dann bring die Antenne oben auf dem Baum an. So hoch du kannst. Sawyer: Wie aufregend, danke, Boss. Er nimmt die Antenne und geht zum Baum hinüber. Sayid öffnet seinen Rucksack und wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Sayid: Fünf Uhr. Warte auf mein Zeichen. Dann bist du dran. Ich trau ihm nicht. Kate: [Seufzt] Wer tut das schon? Sayid schnallt sich seinen Rucksack wieder um. Sayid: Ich meine, was dich betrifft. Kate: Keine Sorge. Sayid nickt, dreht sich um und geht. Kate sieht zum Baum hinüber. Sawyer befestigt die Antenne hoch oben im Geäst. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen. Michael geht zu den anderen hinüber, und sie diskutieren, wie sie nun fortfahren sollen. Michael: Wir können den Tunnel nicht weiter vergrößern, zu gefährlich. Aber da Jack nicht rauskann, muss einer von uns zu ihm rein und ihn befreien. Hurley: Was, da durchkriechen? Boone: Jemand der durchpasst. Jin sagt etwas in hastigem Koreanisch. Jin: [Koreanisch, nicht untertitelt] Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Alter, wir verstehen kein Chinesisch. Michael: Koreanisch, Mann. Alle werfen Michael einen Blick zu. Vor allem Sun. Michael: Koreanisch. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Ich mach’s. Alle drehen sich zu Charlie um. Hurley: Charlie? Michael: Nein Mann, du hast genug durchgemacht. Vielleicht kann ich mich durch den Tunnel zwängen. Charlie: Hey, wer sorgt für deinen Sohn wenn dir was passiert? [deutet auf Sun] Sie hat einen Mann. [auf Boone] Er hat eine Schwester. Ich bin allein hier. Ich hab niemanden. Lasst mich gehen. SCHNITT. Kate und Sawyer sind bei dem Baum. Kate steht unruhig etwas abseits, hält die Rakete in der Hand und sieht auf ihre Uhr. Sawyer sitzt unter dem Baum und beobachtet sie. Sawyer: [Amüsiert] Immer noch nicht Fünf. Du hast erst vor ner Minute auf die Uhr gesehen. Kate: Ich will Sayids Signal nicht verpassen. Nochmal, ich feuer die Rakete ab und du machst die Antenne an. Sawyer: Gedankt sei dem Herrn, dass du mich immer wieder darauf aufmerksam machst. Kate: [Versetzt] Mieser Job, aber irgendwer muss es ja machen. Sawyer lacht in sich hinein. Kate geht zu ihm hinüber und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Sawyer: Was findest du an dem Typ? Kate sagt nichts. Sawyer: Jack… Was ist an ihm dran, dass bei ihm... deine Hormone durchdrehen? Kate: Kannst du eigentlich immer nur an das Eine denken? Er lacht. Sawyer: Es ist weil er Arzt ist. Ja, Ladies stehen auf Ärzte. Ach, gib mir ein paar Pflaster, n Fläschen Superoxyd und ich schmeiß den Laden hier. Kate: Du willst dich ernsthaft mit Jack vergleichen? Sawyer: Wir unterscheiden uns nicht sehr, Sommersprosse. Ich schwör dir, wenn er ein paar Wochen länger auf der Insel überlebt hätte, wär dir das auch klargeworden. Kate starrt ihn an. Kate: Was hast du grade gesagt? Sawyer: Ach, verdammt. Hab ich's noch nicht gesagt? Die Höhlenmenschen haben erzählt, der heilige Jack wäre unter nem dicken Fels begraben. Kate: [Erstarrt] Was? Sawyer: Du musst das positiv sehen. Jetzt kannst du jemand anderen bedauern. Kate wirft ihm die Rakete zu, dreht sich um, packt ihre Tasche und rennt los. Sawyer sieht ihr nach. SCHNITT. In den Höhlen probiert Charlie eine Taschenlampe aus. Michael: Also, pass auf. Immer schön langsam, klar? Versuch dich so vorsichtig wie möglich zu bewegen. Charlie nickt. Charlie: Sonst noch was? Michael: Ja. Viel Glück. Boone gibt ihm eine Flasche Wasser. Boone: Pass auf dich auf, Mann. Hurley: Viel Glück, Charlie. Charlie: Okay. Danke Leute. Charlie geht zum Tunnel hinüber und leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe hinein, beginnt dann, hineinzuklettern und sich hindurchzuschieben. Die anderen stehen um ihn herum und sehen mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Rückblick Der Backstagebereich. Charlie bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Die Fanmenge draußen vor der Bühne schreit und brüllt. Charlie drängt sich durch die Menge und verschwindet im Umkleideraum, schließt die Tür fest hinter sich zu. Drinnen sitzt Liam zwischen zwei Mädels auf einer Couch Liam: [Angetrunken] Jeder will was.. die saugen uns aus, Mann, wie Zecken, versteht ihr? [Er schenkt einem der Mädels ihren Drink nach] Diese verdammten Fans lassen einem einfach keine Ruhe.. Charlie: Verdammte Scheiße. Liam Pace: Hey, mein Bruderherz, schnapp dir ne Braut und setz dich hin. Charlie wirft dem Mädel am essenbeladenen Tisch einen kurzen Blick zu. Charlie: [Zu ihr] Raus. Er wirft auch der nächsten, die in einem Sessel sitzt, einen Blick zu. Charlie: Du auch, raus hier. Hast du gehört? Raus. Kommt schon, raus hier! Liam Pace: [Zu den Mädels an seiner Seite] Kommt in fünf Minuten wieder. Die Mädels stehen auf und gehen. Charlie: Soundcheck. Du kommst nicht zum Soundcheck. Du kommst nicht zur Probe. Wir treten in ner Stunde auf. Liam Pace: Oh, Auftritt. Ich stehe auf Auftritte. Liam steht auf, geht zum Frisiertisch hinüber und sieht sich im Spiegel an, dann auf den Tisch hinunter, findet dort eine Tüte Drogen. Liam Pace: Oh, hallo. Charlie: Okay, das war’s. Wir werden den Rest der Tour absagen. Liam Pace: Was? Charlie: Wir machen'n Abgang. Liam Pace: Bist du noch ganz dicht? Charlie: Wir machen'n Abgang, wie wir es besprochen haben. Wenn die ganze Sache aus dem Ruder.. Liam Pace: Abgang? Und wohin? Charlie: Liam, du gehst noch drauf mit dem Zeug. Du zerstörst Drive Shaft. Liam Pace: [Brüllt] Ich bin Drive Shaft! Keine Sau weiß, wer unser Scheißbassist ist! So sieht's aus, Charlie. Ende des Regenbogens. Du denkst, du kannst nen Abgang machen? Und was dann? Jetzt mal ehrlich, wenn du nicht in der Band bist, wozu bist du dann überhaupt gut, hm? Liam trinkt noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und stürmt zur Tür hinüber. Charlie: Liam ... Liam Pace: [Laut] Verpiss dich! Er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Charlie bleibt allein zurück. Er wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel, betrachtet sich darin. Setzt sich hin und starrt sein Spiegelbild an. Er schiebt eine Flasche beiseite und sieht Liams sämtliche Drogen vertreut in kleinen Filmdosen. Er nimmt eine der kleinen Plastiktüten heraus, hält sie in der Hand und starrt sie an. Und weint. Inselabschnitt Die eingestürzte Höhle. Charlie kriecht langsam und vorsichtig durch den Tunnel. Der Boden fängt an leicht zu beben. Kleine Steinsbrocken und Dreck fallen von der Decke herunter. Michael und Hurley spähen in den Tunnel hinein. Michael: Charlie?! Das Beben nimmt zu. Der Tunnel scheint über ihm zusammenzubrechen. Michael: Charlie, beeil dich! [Im Hintergrund] Charlie! Charlie kriecht so schnell er kann, versucht aus dem Tunnel zu kommen. Überall fallen Steine. Der kleine Tunneleingang bricht zusammen und versiegelt sich hinter Charlie. Charlie kriecht weiter und kann dem Zusammenbruch ganz knapp entkommen. Er hustet, als ihm bei all dem Staub die Luft knapp wird. Sieht um sich. Und erblickt Jack. Kriecht vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Charlie: Jack. Ich hol dich hier raus. Jack lächelt unter Schmerzen. SCHNITT. Michael geht vor der eingestürzten Höhle ruhelos und grübelnd auf und ab. Boone und Hurley sitzten auf Steinen. Hurley: Graben wir eben weiter. Boone: Wir können sie nicht hängen lassen.. Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Wenn wir nichts machen, geht ihnen die Luft aus. Michael: [Verärgert] Hey, hört auf zu quatschen, ich muss nachdenken. Da kommt Kate von hinten angerannt. Atemlos und völlig fertig. Kate: Wo ist er? Wo ist er?! Michael: Kate -- Kate: Wo ist er? Wo ist Jack?? Sie geht auf Michael zu, der sagt kein Wort. Sie sieht zu Boone hinüber, der weicht ihrem Blick rasch aus. Hurley deutet auf den Steinberg hinter ihnen. Hurley: Er ist da drin. Kate: Weiß jemand, ob er noch lebt? Sie sieht jeden von ihnen an, doch niemand wagt, ihren Blick zu erwidern. Kate: [Lauter, drängender] Ist er noch am Leben?! Michael: Wissen wir nicht. Charlie wollte durch einen Tunnel zu ihm kriechen, aber der ist zusammengebrochen. Kate starrt die anderen an. Kate: Wieso graben wir dann nicht? Sie wirft ihren Rucksack ab, klettert über die Steine und fängt an, sie wegzuzerren. Nach kurzem Zögern machen die anderen sich daran, ihr zu helfen. Michael: Gib her, gib her. Okay, kommt schon. Sie machen sich alle wieder an die Arbeit. SCHNITT. Drinnen in der verschütteten Höhle sieht Charlie Jack an. Charlie: Okay, eins, zwei ... DREI! Er rollt den schweren Steinbrocken von Jacks Arm herunter. Jack versucht ihm so gut er kann zu helfen, doch sobald der Stein sich bewegt, stöhnt er auf vor Schmerz. Jack: Aah! Er hält sich die Schulter und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Charlie: Entschuldige. Entschuldige. Ist was passiert? Jack: Meine Schulter ist ausgekugelt. Charlie: Was? Jack: Ja. Du musst sie mir wieder einrenken. Charlie: Nein, das kann ich nicht. Jack: Du musst mir helfen. Charlie: Das kann ich nicht, Jack. Jack: Doch, das kannst du. Charlie: Ich kann nicht -- Jack: Doch, das kannst du! Schließlich wird Charlie still und nickt. Charlie: Okay. Was-was-was muss ich machen? Jack: Nimm meine Hand. Charlie: Die Hand? Okay, okay, warte.. okay, alles klar. Er nimmt Jacks Hand und positioniert sich etwas näher an Jack heran. Jack: Wenn ich "jetzt" sage, musst du so fest ziehen, wie du nur kannst. Charlie: [Panisch] Jack, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, ob ich.. ich weiß nicht.. Jack: [Ruhig] Du kannst das, Charlie. Charlie: Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Nach einem kurzen Moment hat Jack sich gefasst. Charlie hat seinen Arm fest im Griff. Jack sieht ihn an. Charlie nickt. Jack: Jetzt… Charlie zieht Jacks Arm zu sich, und die Schulter springt zurück in ihr Gelenk. Jack stöhnt und schreit vor Schmerz. Charlie wirft ihm beunruhigte Blicke zu. Rückblick Liams Landhaus. Charlie geht die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf, wirft einen Blick auf das Dreirad vor der Tür. Klopft an die Tür. Nach einem kurzen Moment klopft er noch einmal. Die Tür öffnet sich. Liam Pace: Charlie! Was machst du denn hier? Charlie: [Lächelt] Darf man seinem Bruder nicht mal nen kleinen Besuch abstatten? Liam sieht völlig anders aus als zuvor. Häuslich, mit Brille und Pullover. Liam Pace: Klar darfst du. Wieso hast du nicht angerufen, du Spinner. Was machst du in Sydney? Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihnen. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Alles organisiert Liam... SCHNITT zum Garten des Hauses. Charlie redet mit Liam, während der seine kleine Tochter von der Schaukel herunterhebt. Charlie: ..Acht Wochen auf Tour als Vorgruppe für ne Band, die sich MeatCoat nennt. Liam nimmt seine Tochter auf den Arm und setzt sie zwischen ihr Spielzeug in die Sandkiste. Charlie folgt ihm. Charlie: Der erste Gig ist in Los Angeles. L.A., Liam. Das ist unsere Chance wieder an'n Label zu kommen, an ein richtiges. Das ist unser Comeback. Sie setzen sich an einen Gartentisch. Liam Pace: Charlie, ich will kein Comeback. Charlie: Klar, verstehe. Pass auf, die Sache ist die: Die haben gesagt, sie buchen Drive Shaft nur mit dir. [Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und sieht Liam ernst an] Ich bitte dich.. als Bruder.. so, wie du mich gebeten hast. Liam Pace: Du warst mit mir unterwegs, als ich Megans Geburt versäumt hab. Du warst mit mir unterwegs, als wir auf der Suche nach Stoff durch Dresden geirrt sind. Charlie reibt sich die Augen und sieht auf den Driveshaftring hinunter. Seine Hände zittern. Liam Pace: [Bemerkt es] Oh Mann, du bist immer noch drauf, stimmt's? Charlie: Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Liam Pace: Darum hast du mich kein einziges Mal zurückgerufen. Charlie: Was ist jetzt? Gehst du mit mir auf Tour, oder nicht? Liam Pace: Du hast gesagt, du hörst auf, Mann. Charlie: Ich hab deine Telefonnummer verloren. Liam Pace: Immer noch ein Junkie! Charlie: Das hab ich bloß dir zu verdanken! Ich wollte nur Musik machen... Musik, Liam. Das hast du mir versaut. Liam Pace: Hör zu, wie wär's, wenn du ein paar Wochen bei uns bleibst? Karen und ich, wir helfen dir. Sydney hat ausgezeichnete Therapieangebote für Leute mit Drogenprobl.. Charlie: Vergiss es. Er steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Liam Pace: Geh nicht weg. Charlie: Danke für deine Hilfe. Liam Pace: Bitte, bleib hier. [Ruft] Ich kümmer mich um dich! Charlie: [Fährt herum] Du hast dich nie um mich gekümmert! [Liam ist vor Schreck ganz still] Ich verpass noch meinen Flug. Damit geht Charlie wütend davon. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt Jack und Charlie sind in der verschütteten Höhle. Charlie reibt sich die Augen und die Nase. Seine Hände zittern. Jack beobachtet ihn. Jack: Charlie, wann war das letzte Mal? Charlie wirft ihm einen Blick zu und nimmt einen raschen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Charlie: Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Jack: Dass du was genommen hast. Charlie: [Seufzt nach kurzem Zögern] Knapp eineinhalb Tage. Jack: Wie kommst du mit dem Entzug zurecht? Hast du Halluzinationen? Charlie: Abgesehen von der Unterhaltung, die wir zwei vorhin im Dschungel hatten [Jack lächelt] eigentlich nicht. Jack: Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir helfen können. Charlie: Klar. Einem unfähigen Junkie, der zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist? Jack: Unfähig? Du bist nicht unfähig. Du hast verdammt viel Mut bewiesen, hier reinzukommen, um mich zu retten. Das vergess ich dir nie. Jack trinkt einen Schluck Wasser. Charlie: Für den Rest unseres Lebens? Charlie lächelt. Jack schmunzelt. Jack: So schnell, wie wir den Sauerstoff hier verbrauchen, wird das nicht mehr lange dauern. Charlie hebt den Kopf und sieht sich in der dunklen engen Höhle um. Charlie: Ich komm mir hier vor wie.. wie in nem Beichtstuhl. So ne Zelle, wo du sofort Platzangst kriegst. Jack: Mann, wer hätte gedacht, dass du religiös bist? Charlie: [Nickt] Das war ich mal. Willst du mir die Beichte abnehmen? Jack lächelt. Charlie: Könnt ne Weile dauern. Jack: Hey, ich bin auch kein Heiliger. Irgendwas in der Luft erregt Charlies Aufmerksamkeit. Im Hintergrund hört man das leise Flattern schlagender Flügel. Jack: Was hast du? Charlie: Ein Falter.. Jack: Ein was? Charlie: Da hinter dir, kuck doch. Hier ist'n verfluchter Falter drin. Da. Tatsächlich flattert ein Falter dicht unter der Höhlendecke in der Luft. Und verschwindet in einem dunklen Schatten. Charlie rappelt sich auf. Greift nach oben, dorthin, wo der Falter verschwunden ist. Jack: Charlie, was hast du vor? Charlie gibt Jack seine Wasserflasche und versucht noch einmal, dort oben die Decke abzutasten. Schmutz und Geröll bröckeln herunter, doch Charlie lässt sich nicht beirren. Jack sitzt daneben und sieht ihm zu. SCHNITT. Sun gießt Wasser aus einer Flasche in einen Becher. Sie ist ganz erschöpft und verschwitzt von der schweren Räumarbeit. Ganz in der Nähe gräbt Kate noch immer verbissen, gibt große Brocken nach hinten weiter zu Boone. Michael geht zu ihr hinüber. Michael: Hey Kate, mach mal ne Pause. Kate wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, fährt sich über die Nase und streicht ihr verschwitztes staubbesetzes Haar zurück. Kate: Brauch ich nicht. Michael: Wir haben genug Leute zum Graben. Wenn du so weitermachst, klappst du noch zusammen. Kate zerrt einen weiteren Stein aus dem Tunnel, wirft Michael einen Blick zu, legt den Stein zur Seite und beugt sich wieder in den Tunnel. SCHNITT. Charlie gräbt sich seinen Weg die Decke hinauf. Charlie: Da ist Licht. Jack: Was? Charlie: Ich kann Licht sehen! Jack lächelt ungläubig und erleichtert. SCHNITT. Draußen in der Höhle gräbt Kate wie besessen weiter und weiter. Sie ist müde und erschöpft, kann kaum noch, und macht doch weiter. Gibt wieder einen Stein nach hinten. SCHNITT. Charlie quetscht sich durch den schmalen Tunnel, die Taschenlampe in einer, die Wasserflasche in der anderen Hand, immer auf das Licht zu. SCHNITT. Aus dem Dschungelboden umgeben von dichten grünen Pflanzen dringt Charlies Keuchen. Plötzlich stößt er durch die Decke, und seine Hand ist draußen über dem Boden zu sehen. Er lacht auf. SCHNITT. Drinnen hält Kate die anderen in Atem. In der Nähe spielt Walt mit Vincent. Vincent bellt. Walt dreht sich um. Walt: [Ruft] Hey, da ist der Doktor! Michael dreht sich um. Kate fährt herum. Um eine kleine Ecke herum kommen Jack und Charlie in die Höhle hinein. Alle stehen für einen Moment wie erstarrt und starren sie nur an. Erschöpft und erleichtert klettert Kate von den Steinen herunter, drängt sich durch die anderen hindurch und läuft auf Jack zu. Springt ihm um den Hals und drückt ihn fest an sich. Jack: [Lächelt, wenn auch unter Schmerzen] Oh! Haha! Pass auf! Er legt seinen Arm um sie und hält sie fest. Kate weicht nicht von ihm. Jack: [Stöhnt leise] Meine Schulter. Vorsicht. Hurley: [Zu Jack] Wie seid ihr rausgekommen? Jack klopft Charlie auf die Schulter. Jack: Charlie. Charlie hat uns da rausgeholt. Hurley: [Zu Charlie] Alter, wie geil! Er packt Charlie wie ein Bär und hebt ihn hoch. Charlie lacht. Alle beglückwünschen Charlie. Boone: Hast du's gut überstanden? Michael: Alles okay, Charlie? Boone: Alles in Ordnung? Die Erleichterung ist deutlich zu spüren. Kate steht in all dem Gewühl noch immer vor Jack und lächelt ihn an. Michael: [Zu Charlie] Du hast ihn gerettet, Mann. Charlie: Danke. Danke. SCHNITT. Sayid wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Dann hebt er seinen Handrücken an die Stirn und spricht ein rasches arabisches Gebet. Er kniet sich nieder und zündet die Rakete an, tritt zurück und sieht dabei zu, wie sie hoch in den Himmel aufsteigt. Sayid: [Zu sich selbst] Okay, macht schon. Jetzt seid ihr dran. SCHNITT. Shannon liegt im Sand und unterhält sich mit jemandem während sie wartet. Shannon: In Malibu sind wir oft... Im Hintergrund hört man deutlich den Knall der Rakete. Shannon: ..aber die Jungs da sind totale Idioten.. Die andere Frau deutet in den Himmel hinauf. Shannon fährt herum, sieht den schwarzen Rauch der Rakete. Frau: Guck mal. Shannon: Oh, verdammt! Sie springt hastig auf und läuft zu ihrer Rakete hinüber. Shannon: Verdammt, verdammt. Sie entzündet die Rakete. Und sie steigt in den Himmel auf. SCHNITT. Sayid sieht Shannons Rakete, geht rasch ein paar Schritte zur Seite um dorthin zu sehen, wo Kate sein sollte. Sayid: [Zu sich selbst] Komm schon, Kate. Na los. Komm schon. Das muss einfach klappen, Kate. Komm schon. Da schießt die dritte Rakete in den Himmel hinauf. Sayid: Ja! Ja… Rasch hebt er den umgebauten Transceiver auf und schaltet ihn ein. Die Anzeige zeigt an, dass ein Signal gesucht wird. Er wirbelt herum, versucht, das Signal einzufangen. Sayid: Wo bist du? Er dreht an den Knöpfen. Und da… empfängt er das Signal. Sayid: Ja! Auf dem Gerät sind deutliche Empfangsbalken zu erkennen. Sayid: [Zu sich selbst] Wo bist du? Wo bist du? Sayid ist so in seine Arbeit und seine Aufregung vertieft, daß er nicht bemerkt, wie sich jemand von hinten nähert und ihm mit einem schweren Stock auf den Hinterkopf schlägt. Sayid geht bewusstlos zu Boden. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen bei Nacht. Hurley holt etwas Wasser aus der Quelle. Charlie sitzt neben Jack, hat sich in seine Jacke gewickelt und zittert. Hurley reicht ihm eine Tasse Wasser und gibt Jack die Flasche. Hurley: [Zu Charli''e] Alter, bist du nicht fit? Du siehst irgendwie... '''Jack:' [Unterbricht ihn] Grippe. Er kriegt ne Grippe. Hurley: Oh Mann, ist ja übel. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast…? Dann ruh dich mal aus. Hurley geht weg. Charlie wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Jack sagt kein Wort. Still trinken beide ihr Wasser. Charlie erblickt Locke, der das Schwein über dem Feuer zum Braten ausrichtet. Charlie: Ich geh mir mal.. die Beine vertreten. Jack: Okay. Charlie stellt seine Tasse ab und steht auf. Jack sieht ihm nach. SCHNITT. Walt sieht zu Michael hinüber Walt: Hier gefällt's mir. Können wir hier wohnen? Michael sieht dort hinüber, wo Sun und Jin sitzen. Sun hebt den Kopf und erwidert seinen Blick. SCHNITT. Jack starrt gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber und legt ihm eine aus einem Trägeshirt gebastelte Schlinge für seinen Arm um den Hals. Er lacht, als sie die Schlinge sorgsam für ihn zurechtzieht. Kate: [Lächelt] Hab ich für dich gemacht. Sanft legt sie seinen Arm in die Schlinge. Jack: Ah, meine allererste Schlinge. Kate: Gut so? Jack: [Nickt] Ja. Danke. Sie setzt sich neben ihn. Kate: [Neckend] Das hier ist also die sichere Zuflucht, die dich so begeistert. Jack: Das war Pech. Michael hat alle anderen Höhlen auf Einsturzgefahr geprüft. Die sind sicher. [Ernster, nach kurzer Pause] Du gehst zurück zum Strand, hm? Kate: [Nickt, ebenfalls ernst] Sayid müsste wieder da sein, und.. wenn sein Plan funktioniert hat, dann.. Jack: ..bringt uns das unserem Abschied von der Insel ein Stück näher. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Und wenden ihn wieder ab. Jack: [Leise] Danke für die Schlinge, Kate. Kate: [Ebenso leise] Das hab ich gern gemacht. Sie versinken in Schweigen. SCHNITT. Locke bürstet das röstende Schwein mit Blättern ab. Charlie kommt zu ihm hinüber. Charlie: Gib mir meinen Stoff. Locke atmet einmal ein und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Locke: Das ist das dritte Mal. Bist du dir ganz sicher. Charlie: ''' Ich habe mich entschieden. Locke greift in seine Tasche und holt das Tütchen hervor, legt es unwillig, aber doch ohne groß zu zögern, in Charlies Hand. Charlie starrt darauf hinunter. …und schnipst es ins Feuer. Locke lächelt ihn an. Charlie starrt auf die verglühenden Drogen hinunter. '''Locke: Ich bin stolz auf dich, Charlie. Charlie sieht ihn an. Locke: Ich wusste, dass du's schaffst. Für einen Augenblick wirkt Charlie unsicher und verloren. Er sieht auf die verschwindenden Drogen hinunter, dann hinauf in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Dort sieht er einen Falter wegfliegen. Er schiebt die Kapuze seiner Jacke zurück und starrt in den Himmel hinauf. Locke sieht ihn an, folgt seinem Blick. Der Falter fliegt davon. Locke senkt den Blick und lächelt. Wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Der lächelt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1